


Bellarke Minis

by RavenclawPianist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #1- amnesia, #2- Octavia meddles, #3- Hogwarts AU, #4- quidditch, F/M, Gen, will be a collection of mini-fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPianist/pseuds/RavenclawPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP are just friends. They get asked to do a “best friends kiss for the first time” video for youtube and they agree (one or both have feelings for the other). When they kiss, Person A quickly transforms it into a make out session between them.<br/>Bonus: C is the one who asked them, knowing they liked each other, and did it as a set-up.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends and Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP are just friends. They get asked to do a “best friends kiss for the first time” video for youtube and they agree (one or both have feelings for the other). When they kiss, Person A quickly transforms it into a make out session between them.  
> Bonus: C is the one who asked them, knowing they liked each other, and did it as a set-up.

There were a few things that Clarke Griffin knew were absolutely true. One, she made the right choice in choosing art school over med school. Two, she was dreading going home for the holidays this year. Three, she hated the movie ‘The Little Mermaid’ for no reason that she could explain. Four, she had been in love with her best friend for the past three years.

Five, she was going to kill his little sister.

In a moment of weakness a month earlier, Clarke had confessed her feelings for Bellamy to her friend (and his younger sister) during a girls’ night. Between the ice cream, manicures, and ‘Legally Blonde’ movies, Clarke had broken down and admitted to Octavia and Raven that the only person she’d been actually interested in dating for the past year had been Bellamy. She’d been annoyed when the other two girls had high-fived and said they’d just won twenty dollars each from their friends Monty and Wells, but Octavia’s new plan was worse. 

“Come on, you guys!” Octavia insisted from her seat across the coffee table from where Bellamy and Clarke sat on the couch, each of them reading their respective textbooks. “This is the latest YouTube thing, and the best videos are all going to be combined into a music video. You could be famous!”

“Clarke already is on her way to fame,” Bellamy said lazily as he turned the page of his history book. “She’ll be a famous artist and I’ll be her trophy second husband.”

Clarke lifted an eyebrow, kicking him in the leg and trying not to grin. “First of all, I’m not sure if you have what it takes to be a trophy husband. And what happened to my first husband?”

Bellamy put a hand over his heart, mock frowning. “I would be an amazing trophy husband. Look at me, I’d be awesome by a pool and look pretty damn good in a tux.”

Clarke shrugged, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile. “And what about my first husband?”

Bellamy shrugged and looked back down at his book. “Either you divorce him after getting as much from him in the divorce, or he dies in a mysterious accident that no one likes to talk about.”

“Wow, poor guy,” Clarke replied, deadpan. 

Octavia sighed loudly. “Please? All you guys have to do is kiss each other, and I film it and then you guys can go back to studying like the boring people you are.”

Clarke sighed, setting down her book on Monet and rolling her shoulders as she turned to face Octavia. The brunette winked at her before turning to pout at her brother. “C’mon, Bell, it’ll take like one minute and I’ll order you guys pizza and leave you alone to finish studying for your finals.”

“Octavia, we are not going to kiss for some YouTube contest,” Clarke explained, ignoring Bellamy’s gaze on her face. “It’s weird, and you can’t just buy our cooperation with pizza.”

“Depends on the pizza,” Bellamy joked, setting his own book down. “O, do you promise you’d leave us to finish studying in peace?”

Clarke thought she might have pulled a muscle when she whipped her head around to stare at Bellamy. “Are you serious?”

Bellamy shrugged, not looking at her. “This is my first semester of graduate school. I want to do well on the finals, and I know you’re stressing about your finals, since you want to keep your grades up and get into a master’s program next year. If it means we get quiet, I’d be fine with it.”

“You want to kiss me so we can study?” Clarke clarified slowly. “Wow, Bellamy, I had no idea you were such a romantic.”

Bellamy looked up at her, eyes still not meeting hers. “There are a lot worse things I could do than kiss you, Clarke.”

“And with that lukewarm enthusiasm, I think the discussion is over,” Clarke commented, picking up her book again. “Sorry, Octavia.”

“I’ll buy pizza, make brownies, leave you in peace, and never bring up last Spring Break again,” Octavia said quickly. Clarke’s head snapped up as she stared at the other girl. 

Clarke’s blue eyes narrowed. “You promise to let that story die?”

Octavia nodded solemnly. “I’ll even make sure that if it comes up in conversation that it gets dropped right away.”

Clarke glared at her for a moment. “Get your camera.”

Octavia clapped as she ran down the apartment hallway to her bedroom. Bellamy smirked at Clarke. “I should have known she would have blackmail. What exactly did happen over Spring Break?”

“If you had gone to Florida with us instead of staying here and studying the whole time, you’d know,” Clarke said shortly. “Now, pucker up. Let’s get this over with.”

Octavia came back, camera in hand. “Alright, drop the books and move closer,” she ordered. “Remember, this is for a contest, so make the kiss good.”

“It’s really weird to have my sister telling me to make sure I kiss my best friend well,” Bellamy commented as he and Clarke scooted together on the couch, both sitting cross-legged and facing each other. Their knees touched as they adjusted their seats, Bellamy placing a hand on her knee. 

“Alright,” Octavia said. “Action!”

Bellamy didn’t even hesitate, placing a hand on Clarke’s cheek and guiding her in as he leaned in to press their lips together. Instantly she felt herself began to melt into him, one hand going to his waist and the other reaching to rest at the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in his curly hair. She gasped softly as he sucked on her lower lip, allowing him to use the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Both his hands moved to cradle her head, causing the kiss to deepen. When they broke apart for breath they kept their foreheads pressed together. Clarke kept her eyes closed, feeling Bellamy’s jagged breath brush against her lips and cheek. 

Octavia cleared her throat, startling them apart and to their respective sides of the couch once again. “Right, well, I’ll just go upload this now,” she said, voice high pitched as she rushed out of the room. 

Face bright pink, Clarke reached for her book. Bellamy put a gentle hand on her knee again, catching her attention. He ducked down slightly to make sure he looked in her eyes, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. “We good?”

Clarke licked her lips, still tasting the slight hint of coffee he had left on her. “Yeah, we’re good,” she picked up her book and hid behind it. None of the words on the page registered in her mind as she mentally replayed the kiss over and over until Octavia dropped a pizza box on the coffee table.

“So,” Octavia said as she set a laptop next to the pizza box. “I posted that video about an hour ago, and you might want to read the comments that are already coming in.”

Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other before leaning in towards the screen and scrolling through the comments, a careful inch of space between them as they read. 

“Super hot, omg, they better get together now.”  
“No way is this their first kiss. They must be hooking up”  
“Totally have my vote for best video”  
“I got hot just watching this”  
“Best video yet”

Bellamy skimmed a few more comments while Clarke grabbed a piece of the pizza. “It looks like a couple of people would be interested in seeing as make out more,” he commented, closing the webpage. “If the whole artist and historian things don’t work out, we might be able to make it in the porn industry.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, taking back her laptop. “They’re right, for the record. That did not seem like your first kiss.”

“We’ve never hooked up, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Bellamy replied. 

She rolled her eyes again. “Duh. If you guys were hooking up I wouldn’t have to deal with the two of you being idiots and telling me how much you like each other when the other isn’t around.”

Clarke and Bellamy stared at her as she left them alone. Clarke looked down at the pizza crust in her hand, determined not to look at Bellamy. He cleared his throat, voice a little tight when he spoke. “So, apparently we’re really good at kissing each other.”

“And Octavia is really bad at keeping secrets,” Clarke commented, setting the crust back in the box. 

Bellamy nodded, shifting on the couch to face her again. “We probably should have known that from the start.”

“Probably,” Clarke agreed, moving so they were back in the position they’d had in the video. She finally met Bellamy’s eyes again, a small smirk on her face. 

He rubbed small circles on her knee with his thumb. “Would you want to do that again?”

“Make out?” Clarke clarified. She pretended to think for a minute. “I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Thank God,” Bellamy breathed before surging forward to kiss her again, hand tangling in the hair that was falling from her messy ponytail. He moved his other hand to her cheek while she held onto the tops of his hips. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the night you first beat me at darts,” he admitted. 

“That was, like, four years ago,” she murmured against the corner of his mouth. 

He brushed his lips over her cheek and lips, nuzzling her neck before moving back up to claim her lips. “Trust me, I’m aware of how long it’s been.”

“You should have told me,” she said, one hand going to his hair. “We could have been doing this sooner.”

She smothered his groan with a kiss, tugging him closer to her and shifting into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally happy with this one, but I'm trying to get on a writing schedule again. Any prompts are welcome, as is any feedback!


	2. Forgetting and Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: I have amnesia and you say you’re my best friend but I keep on forgetting and thinking we’re lovers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little liberty with the prompt, but the basic idea is still there. As usual, do not own the rights to the show or characters.

The first thing she consciously noticed was the soft beeping of the machine at her bedside. Following in quick succession was an awareness of an IV in her arm, the dryness of her mouth, and the sticky pads on her chest that connected her to the beeping heart monitor. Clarke crinkled her nose in discomfort and struggled to push herself up into a sitting position as she opened her eyes. 

The hospital room was a typical hospital room, bland and sterile. A bouquet of flowers sat on the little table at the foot of her bed, the bright pink roses the only true color in the room. She turned her head as the door opened, letting in a tall man with messy dark curls and freckles covering his face. He held a Styrofoam coffee cup in one hand and a paperback book in the other. He stopped just inside the doorway when he realized she was awake. In an instant he was at her side, sitting carefully on the edge of her bed. The coffee and book were both left on the table as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand in both of his. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Um, alright?” she replied, smiling slightly, a giddy lightness spreading through her chest. “I’m not really sure what I’m doing here.”

“You were in an accident,” he replied carefully, brown eyes soft. “Do you remember anything?”

She shook her head. “I’m not really sure who you are, to be honest.”

His face fell. Carefully he pulled his hands away from hers, looking down at his lap as he folded them there. Clarke frowned as the door opened again, this time letting in a pretty girl with dark hair and green eyes. “Hey, Bell, any- OH MY GOD YOU’RE AWAKE!” Clarke found herself being pushed into the bed as the young woman jumped onto the bed and hugged her tightly. “We were so worried. I mean, it’s bad enough that the stupid trampoline was smaller than we expected, but then to have you hit your head on the edge and be unconscious for almost a full day after? Worst purchase ever.” 

“Slow down, O,” Bellamy said. “She has amnesia.”

“No way,” Octavia said, sitting back on her heels at the end of the bed across from Clarke. “I thought only people in soap operas got that.”

“Apparently it’s a real thing,” Bellamy said, standing up. “I’ll go tell a nurse that you’re awake,” he left the two women alone.

“Okay, so do you know who we are?” Octavia asked. 

“I’m sorry, but no,” Clarke admitted, feeling guilty as Octavia’s bright smile dimmed slightly.

“Do you know who you are?” she asked.

“Clarke Theresa Griffin, age twenty-one, junior art and education major at Ark University, daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin,” Clarke recited.

Octavia’s eyes widened. “Um, not quite,” she replied. “You’re twenty-four.”

“What?” Clarke demanded. “Are you telling me I can’t remember three years?”

The nurse and Bellamy came into the room as she spoke, the nurse immediately coming over to her with a small flashlight and shining it in her eyes. “I’ve already paged Doctor Nyko, and he should be here shortly. We’ll run some tests to see how much you remember,” she glanced at Bellamy and Octavia. “This will take a while, so it may be best for the two of you to go.”

They nodded while the nurse moved to check the readings coming from the machine in the room. Octavia hugged Clarke again. “I’m Octavia Blake, and we became friends in November of your junior year,” she whispered in Clarke’s ear. “Bellamy is my brother and he loves you more than he will ever admit.”

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes as she swept out of the room. Bellamy stood awkwardly by the bed for a moment before leaning down and quickly kissing her on the cheek. “Call us whenever you feel up to it. You have our numbers,” he followed his sister out of the room. 

Three weeks later Clarke was discharged from the hospital with most of her memories intact once again. Raven picked her up and drove her back to their shared apartment, attention split between the road and the blonde. “Anything still fuzzy?”

“Algebra, the last Harry Potter book, and who Bellamy is,” Clarke replied as they pulled up in front of the apartment building. “But otherwise I think I’m good.”

“Algebra isn’t all that important, I hate you for being able to read the seventh Harry Potter for the first time again, and how the hell do you not remember Bellamy?” Raven demanded as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. “He’s basically with you twenty-four-seven.”

“Right, but I can’t figure out if he’s my best friend or my boyfriend,” Clarke replied, following Raven into their living room and sitting on the couch. “I mean, I think he’s my boyfriend, but wouldn’t I remember having a boyfriend? And whatever happened to Lexa?”

Raven burst out laughing, leaning against the wall for support. “Sorry, sorry. Um, you and Lexa broke up at the end of junior year. You guys exchange emails occasionally, but that’s it. Pretty sure she’s in Spain right now. And, yeah, pretty sure Bellamy is- actually,” she stood up again, smirking. “I’m not going to tell you who Bellamy is. That’s your thing to figure out.”

Clarke scowled after the darker girl as she went into the kitchen to grab them both something to drink.

The next night her friends threw a party to celebrate her discharge. After being assured that video games would not hurt her head and send her back into the hospital, Raven and Jasper set up the television and console and began a round of Mario Kart. Clarke sat on the couch between Bellamy and Raven, laughing at Octavia’s attempts to knock Jasper off Rainbow Road. Bellamy draped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him, suddenly feeling more comfortable than she had in weeks. Raven shot her a smirk as the music indicating the final lap played. 

Three hours later Clarke started to doze off, still curled up against Bellamy’s side. She had one hand clutched to the edge of his flannel shirt as her head leaned against his shoulder, eyes heavy. He nudged her gently. “Hey, you okay?”

She nodded. “Just tired. I think I’ll go to bed, I have to be up early for therapy tomorrow.” 

Bellamy removed his arm. “Alright, sleep well. Should I text you every few hours to make sure you’re okay, or-”

“That’s for concussions, not minor memory issues resulting from the concussion,” she replied. “I’ve been fine to sleep through the night for two weeks now.”

He nodded. “Okay. Do you need a ride to the hospital? I don’t have work until one.”

“That would be great, if you don’t mind,” Clarke said.

“Not a problem at all,” Bellamy replied. “Good night, Clarke.”

“Night,” she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before getting off the couch, not noticing how silent everyone immediately became. “Good night, everyone!”

She heard Raven’s laughter as she walked down the hall to her room, followed by a soft swell of muttering and whispers.

The next morning she was pouring coffee into a travel mug when Bellamy knocked on the door. “Hey,” he said, standing awkwardly in just outside in the hall. “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded, grabbing her purse off the table by the door. “Let’s go.” Clarke locked the door behind her, dropping the keys into her bag before reaching out and linking her fingers with Bellamy’s. He gave her a strange look before squeezing her hand and walking down the stairs with her, hand-in-hand.

They chatted during the drive to the hospital, talking about whether Clarke would return to her teaching job in the fall or if she would take some time off just to be sure she was fully back to normal. After parking they walked together into the hospital, Bellamy’s hand at the small of Clarke’s back. He stayed with her all the way to the receptionist’s desk in the therapy and recovery wing, making sure she was sure of the way.

“Hi,” Clarke said brightly to the receptionist. “I have an appointment with Dr. Nyko? The name is Clarke Griffin.”

The receptionist nodded. “He’ll be with you in a minute. Take a seat and I’ll let you know when he’s ready.”

Clarke and Bellamy sat down. “You don’t have to stay, you know,” she commented. “This will probably be pretty boring.”

He shrugged. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to go through this alone,” he half-smiled. “And I might be feeling a little guilty over being the person who bought the stupid trampoline that caused the trouble.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Clarke assured him. “I just jumped weird.”

Dr. Nyko approached them. “Hello, Clarke. How are you doing today?”

“I’m alright,” Clarke replied, standing to shake his hand. “Do you remember my boyfriend, Bellamy?”

Dr. Nyko glanced at Bellamy, whose face was slowly turning a shade of pink. “Yes, I believe I saw him just about every day during your recovery. It’s nice to see you again, Bellamy.”

Bellamy shook his hand. “Nice to see you again,” he echoed in a strangled voice. 

Dr. Nyko looked at Clarke. “Are you ready? This won’t take long, I just have some follow up tests to do and a few questions to make sure you’re adjusting all right.”

“I’ll just wait here,” Bellamy told them both, sitting back down. 

Clarke smiled at him. “I’ll be back.”

He smiled uncertainly at her as she followed Dr. Nyko past the receptionist and to a small office. She sat down opposite him and waited while he shuffled through some papers. After a quick thirty minutes of questions, she was allowed to leave again after being given a clean bill of health. She went back out to the waiting area, smiling brightly at Bellamy as he stood up. “Ready to go?”

He nodded, glancing down at their hands as she linked hers with his again. They walked out of the hospital without talking, getting all the way to Bellamy’s truck before he stopped and let go of her hand. “Clarke, I have to tell you something.”

“Okay?” she said, looking at him. “What’s up?”

“I’m not your boyfriend,” he blurted out. 

She felt her cheeks turning red. “Oh God, I am so sorry. I- I thought- I mean, when I woke up you were there and so relieved and whenever we hung out you’d kiss my head or put an arm around me and Octavia said you loved me, and I just assumed-” 

It was his turn to blush. “Octavia told you I love you?” Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, making the curls even messier than before. “Shit, I told her not to- Clarke, I-”

She shook her head, still going over the things that had happened since she woke up. “I mean, I don’t remember everything, but I remember bits and pieces, you know? Like the time we danced at Miller and Monty’s engagement party and then you put me to bed that night because I was too drunk to do it myself and then that time my car broke down and you let me stay at your apartment in your bed, or the time we went to the zoo and got our faces painted and shared an ice cream, and I remember all these looks you’ve given me, like I’m something special, and I know that I’m more comfortable with you than with anyone I know, and,” she paused, eyes wide as she looked up at him. “Are you sure we weren’t dating?”

Bellamy nodded silently, eyes wide.

“Well, that’s stupid,” Clarke said. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, if the stupid butterflies I’ve gotten in my stomach every time I’ve seen you since waking up mean anything.”

Bellamy stared at her for a second longer before stepping towards her and cupping her cheek to pull her in for a kiss. He pulled back after a moment, looking at her. “Is this okay?”

She put her arms around his neck. “More than okay. We seriously weren’t dating?”

He grinned. “I’m good to start now if you are.”

“More than good,” she replied, pulling him down for another kiss. They stayed leaning against his car, kissing, until an elderly woman walked by on her way into the hospital and tsked loudly enough to break them apart. Clarke grinned as Bellamy opened her door. “So, you have work at one?”

“Yeah,” he replied, running around the car to get in the driver’s seat. 

“It’s only eleven,” Clarke commented after checking the clock on her phone. “Want to go out for lunch and then make out in the car?”

“Hell yeah,” Bellamy replied, pulling out of the parking lot.


	3. Look at the Stars (And Back at Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to finish my astronomy project but you keep bringing girls/boys up to the roof to seduce them AU (Hogwarts AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is a little rough, but I was using it mostly as a warm up to get me back into writing. As always let me know what you thought!

Bellamy looked away from his telescope to mark the location of Venus on his star chart, ignoring the soft sound of footsteps going around the other side of the tower. He moved back to continue viewing the night sky, distantly registering two voices engaging in conversation. 

“So, I mean, it came down to staying here over the holiday or going back to an empty house while my parents tour Australia, so I chose to stay,” a girl explained. “The common room is a little quiet, but at least I’m not totally alone.”

“I know what you mean,” another girl replied, voice lower and smooth. “Ravenclaw tower is way too quiet, I think only five of us are here right now.”

The girls were quiet for a little while. Bellamy marked the position of Neptune on his chart, wishing he had the roof to himself again. It wasn’t like the girls were incredibly loud or distracting, but he preferred to be alone while working on astronomy. 

“Do you ever think about all the things that had to happen to get us to this exact place and time?” the second girl asked. “Every choice that had to be made, every person met, place seen, book read? It’s really amazing, when you think about it, everything that had to happen to lead us here,” she paused. “Everything that had to happen to lead me to you.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. 

The first girl spoke again, obviously flustered. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” the soft word was followed by the sounds of robes moving and the gasp of a breath being cut off. 

Bellamy coughed loudly. “Um, sorry to interrupt, but you should probably know you aren’t alone up here.”

One of the girls giggled awkwardly. A blonde in a Ravenclaw scarf and a nice black cloak glared at him from the far corner of the tower. It was too dark for Bellamy to notice much more about her, but she was very clearly frowning at him. “What are you doing up here?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “I’m working on the astronomy assignment due after break, not that it’s any of your business. I don’t really need to ask what you were doing.”

A redhead in a Hufflepuff scarf came out from behind the blonde and slipped through the door leading back down into the tower. The blonde sighed. “Now look what you did. She’ll probably be too embarrassed to even talk to me again.”

“Then maybe next time you should make sure you’re alone on the roof before trying to seduce someone,” he replied. 

She scowled. “Next time you should announce your presence and save everyone the trouble.”

He rolled his eyes again as she vanished into the tower and began packing up his things, knowing he wouldn’t get any more work done that night.

The next night he went back to continue his work. Technically the assignment wasn’t due for another two and a half weeks, but Miller had gone home with Monty for the holiday, Jasper and his parents were traveling to France, Octavia had told him that she was sick of him hovering around her like a sad lonely old man, and he really didn’t have anything better to do. As he pushed open the door to the top of the tower, he heard a male voice talking.

“And maybe there’s some other universe where that all never happened, you know? Maybe in some other universe I’m at Durmstrang and so you and I never met,” Bellamy recognized that voice. Finn Collins, one of the chasers on the Gryffindor team. He was supposed to go home for the holiday but had changed his mind last minute, joining Bellamy and Octavia as the lone Gryffindors over the break.

“That’s the point,” a low female voice replied. “It’s really amazing, when you think about it, everything that had to happen to lead us here,” she paused. “Everything that had to happen to lead me to you.”

Bellamy let the door close and smothered a laugh. He saw Finn and the same girl from the previous night leaning against the railing of the roof. They jumped apart at the sound of the door. “Blake,” Finn greeted him. “What are you doing up here?”

He held up his book bag. “Astronomy homework.”

Finn nodded. “Right. Uh, Clarke, do you want to go somewhere else?”

The girl shrugged. “You can if you want, but I think I’ll just be out here a little longer. The air feels nice.”

“Are you sure, I mean,” Finn glanced at Bellamy. “We could finish that conversation?”

“I didn’t really have much more to say,” she replied. “Good night, Finn.”

With another glance at Bellamy, Finn went into the tower. Bellamy walked past Clarke to set up his telescope against the railing. “I think your choice for last night was better.”

She shrugged, moving to lean against the railing beside him. “Yeah, but Finn has been dropping hints around me for weeks now. He was easy to get up here.”

“You know he has a girlfriend, right? She’s in Ravenclaw,” he got his notes out of the bag.

She froze for a moment before shrugging. “Well, guess I dodged a bludger there.” 

He snorted. “So do you have some kind of quota? Amount of people you can make out with on the Astronomy Tower during Christmas Break?”

Clarke shrugged again, turning to look out over the Hogwarts grounds. “I’m not a fan of being alone, and the common room is too quiet. There’s not enough people around for a party, so I might as well take advantage of the natural intimacy created by small groups, right?”

“The natural intimacy created by small groups?” he repeated. “I guess that’s the fancy way to say you’re taking advantage of the fact that it’s easier to seduce people when they’re alone.”

“What is it with you saying I’m seducing people?” Clarke demanded. “Seduction is completely different.”

“Oh yeah?” Bellamy asked. “What is seduction then?”

“Seduction takes time,” Clarke explained. She looked over at him, her blue eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. “It involves making someone want you bit by bit until they can just see you and all they’ll be able to think about is how it would feel to press up against you and put their lips on yours. It’s a slow reveal of who you are to another person. Seduction,” she said, taking a step away from the railing and closer to him. “Is about making someone want you and making them believe that you want them too.”

“And how is that different from what you do here?” he asked, ignoring the dryness of his mouth.

She leaned back against the railing again and he felt like the air had returned to his lungs. “Here I’m just offering them a little physical companionship. It’s less time consuming and the only thing I’m making them think is that I want to kiss them a bit.”

Bellamy shrugged. “Still seems like you could find better things to do with your time.”

“What, like work on homework?” she asked. “It’s a holiday, take a break.”

“Aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be, like, studying all the time?” Bellamy threw back.

She scowled. “Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be chivalrous and constantly running off to do stupid things?”

He held up his hands. “Fair enough.”

She pushed away from the railing. “Have fun with your homework. I’m heading inside for the night.”

Bellamy looked up at the stars through his telescope as she went inside. He tried to focus on the position of Saturn, only to hear Clarke’s words repeat in his mind. “-how it would feel to press against you- put their lips on yours- a slow reveal of who you are- it’s about making someone want you and making them believe you want them too.”

Disgusted with himself, he threw his things back into the book bag and went inside. 

“Do you know a Ravenclaw named Clarke?” he asked Octavia the next afternoon while they were playing Exploding Snap. 

She nodded, placing another card on the pile. “She’s a year ahead of me, year behind you. She’s friends with Monty. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve run into her on the Astronomy Tower the last two nights,” he told her, putting down his own card. “She’s been with a different person each time.”

“Well, she’s hot,” Octavia replied. “She could probably get anyone she wanted. But why do you care?”

“I don’t care,” Bellamy replied. “Why do you think I care?”

“If you didn’t care you wouldn’t ask about her,” she said, drawing a card. “Oh my god, you totally think she’s hot!”

“I don’t even really know her,” Bellamy argued. 

Octavia waved her hand. “Doesn’t matter. You think she’s hot and want to know if you have a shot.”

“You’re insane,” he replied as the cards exploded from their pile.

“Bell, you are allowed to think she’s hot. Why don’t you ask her to Hogsmeade or something? Get to know her a bit?”

“She’s taking a different person up to the Astronomy Tower each night, O,” Bellamy started collecting the cards again. “I don’t think she’d be interested in a date.”

“You won’t know unless you ask,” Octavia pointed out. He scowled and threw the cards at her. 

That night he didn’t even bother bringing along his book bag and homework. He opened the door to the roof to find Clarke alone, leaning against the railing and looking out over the grounds. Letting the door close behind him, Bellamy went to lean beside her. “What, no helpless victim tonight?”

“Please, everyone I’ve brought here knew exactly what they were getting into,” she replied. “I got consent every time.” Clarke glanced at him. “Where’s your homework?”

Bellamy shrugged. “Thought I’d take a night off. It is a holiday, after all.”

She smirked. “So why are you here?”

“Just thought I’d check in and see who your flavor of the day was,” Bellamy replied. 

“So far, no one,” she glanced at him again. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t care,” he met her glance. “I just have a twisted curiosity about it.”

“As long as you admit that it’s twisted,” she joked. He shoved her lightly with his shoulder. They fell into a companionable silence for a while, watching the starlit Hogwarts grounds beneath them. A few owls flew out from the neighboring tower, leaving for the night’s hunt.

“Sometimes the world makes me feel so small,” Clarke commented softly. “It’s all so big. There’s so many people out there living their separate lives and we have no idea what is going on in their minds. It’s so overwhelming.”

“No one is really fully separate in their lives though,” Bellamy said, looking back at her again. The moonlight had bleached her hair and eyes silver. He noticed a small mole just above her lip that he hadn’t registered before. “Everyone overlaps. I mean, look at you and me. Our lives really couldn’t be more separate, and still somehow we’ve ended up hanging out on this tower for the same three nights in a row.”

“Do you ever think about it?” Clarke asked, looking up at him from under her long eyelashes. “It’s really amazing, when you think about it, everything that had to happen to lead us here,” Clarke paused, moving closer to him. “Everything that had to happen to-“

“Hang on,” Bellamy interrupted. “I know what that is. That is your line.”

“My line?” Clarke repeated, brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

He waved his hand vaguely. “Your line, the thing you say when you bring people up here and are about to make your move. Are you forgetting I’ve been here the last two times you used that line?”

She tipped her head up slightly. “So you’re not interested?”

“I never said that,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I just don’t appreciate having a line reused on me.”

“So you want a new line?” Clarke clarified, stepping even closer to him.

“A little effort would be good, yeah,” he said.

She smirked. “What if I said I wanted a Christmas kiss?”

“That is a terrible line and Christmas isn’t for another two days,” he replied.

“How about is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” she joked.

He laughed. “Are you even trying?”

She scowled. “Alright, if you’re so good at seduction lines, let’s hear you try!”

“One, I thought you said you didn’t seduce people,” Bellamy replied, taking his own step towards her so they had less than an inch of space between each other. “Two, it isn’t about the line. It’s about the wanting. Three, yeah, I want to kiss you but I don’t want to just be another of the people you had up here. I want to take you out to Hogsmeade, actually get to know you.”

She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, smoothing it down his arm until their hands were intertwined. “Well then, why don’t I just take the straight forward approach?” Clarke looked up at him. “I really want to kiss you. And I would say yes to going to Hogsmeade with you. And getting to know you more.”

He smirked. “So you do want to seduce me.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you’re going by my rule about seduction taking more time, sure.”

He placed his hands lightly on her waist. “You know, seduction sounds like it takes a little too long for what’s going on here tonight. How about we just start with that kiss?”

Clarke grinned, reaching up her free hand to cup the back of his neck as she stood on tiptoes to press her lips to his.


	4. "Griffin"dor Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I used to live next door to you when we were kids and you wouldn’t let me play fake quidditch with you so I still have a grudge against you but man you got hot

A month after moving into her apartment, Clarke had learned to hate laundry day with a passion. Her one-bedroom apartment was too small to fit a washer and dryer, and so she had to use the machines in the complex’s communal laundry room. Once a week she loaded all her laundry into her car, grabbed a sketchbook, and spent two hours sitting on the table in the laundry room while waiting for her loads to finish. 

“You know you don’t have to stay there while your laundry runs, right?” Raven asked whenever Clarke would complain. “Just put it in and set an alarm on your phone for when it’ll be done.”

“But what if someone came in and moved my laundry before I got back?” Clarke demanded. “I don’t want some stranger touching my underwear.”

“What if it was mysterious Hot Guy?” Raven asked.

Clarke blushed slightly, thinking of the tall man with messy dark hair and more than his fair share of freckles who would come by and do his laundry at the same times she did. He never stayed for conversation, merely nodding or smiling at her in greeting or waving as he left the room again. One of the pages of her sketchbook had a rough sketch of him, most of the details missing until she could get a better look at him.

“If Hot Guy is going to touch my underwear, I don’t want it to happen in a laundry room,” Clarke replied. Raven high-fived her before going to answer the knock at the door. After paying for their pizza, the girls settled in for a movie night.

“You could probably ask him for his name,” Raven mused as they started Iron Man. “I mean, you see him every week and obviously live in the same place. Might as well be neighborly.”

The next week Clarke sat on the laundry room table, idly sketching her childhood house from memory when the door opened and Hot Guy walked in. He nodded at her with a little smile on his face before starting to load his laundry into a washer. Clarke watched him for a moment. “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

He looked up at her, eyebrows high on his forehead. 

“I just thought since we see each other here all the time, we might as well talk,” Clarke explained, trying not to blush.

He nodded. “Nice to meet you. I’m Bellamy.”

She tilted her head slightly, glancing down at her sketchbook before looking back at him. “I, uh, I grew up next to a kid named Bellamy. Didn’t realize it was a common name.”

“It’s not,” he replied, looking at her more carefully. “You said your name’s Clarke?”

She nodded, brow furrowed. He started to laugh.

“Holy shit, Clarke Griffin? You used to play with my sister Octavia?” he asked, grinning brightly.

The memory clicked in Clarke’s mind. “Oh my god, you’d never let us play pretend Quidditch with you!”

“That’s what you remember?” he asked. “I remember you trying to climb that huge tree between our yards and falling and breaking your arm.”

“Not as important,” Clarke dismissed. “Octavia and I would always end up either chasing butterflies or drawing on the driveways because you wouldn’t let us play!”

“For the record,” Bellamy cut in. “The kids I played Quidditch with were brutal. I was trying to keep you two from getting hurt.”

“We could have handled ourselves,” Clarke argued. “I kicked people and Octavia was a biter.”

“She still is,” he remarked, closing the lid on the washing machine. “I’ll tell her you’re here, she’ll want to get lunch or something.”

“Give her my number,” Clarke said, tearing off a corner of paper and scribbling her number on it. “Maybe she and I can get a Quidditch league set up here and make sure you can’t join.”

“Let it go, Griffin,” Bellamy replied, slipping the paper into his pocket. “We were kids.”

“I’m not the forgiving type,” Clarke replied, returning to her sketchbook. “You really have to work to get back on my good side.”

Later that evening she got a text from an unknown number. “Can’t believe you’re back and I had to find out from my brother. Want to grab coffee?- O”

Two months later Octavia, Raven, and Clarke met for a movie night. Octavia barged into Clarke’s apartment, arms full of Chinese take-out. Raven looked up from where she was picking a movie, unimpressed. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“She was the same when we were kids,” Clarke replied, setting beer bottles down on the coffee table. “You get used to it.”

Raven shrugged, returning to Clarke’s DVD collection. “Whatever. Action movie or comedy?”

They’d just settled down to Mystery Men (“Best of both worlds,” Raven commented) when Clarke heard something hitting her window. Octavia and Raven watched over the back of the couch as Clarke went to the window. She pushed it open and glared down at the man standing in the courtyard between the buildings of the apartment complex. “What the hell, Bellamy?”

Three wooden hoops had been set up at either side of the courtyard, looking like giant bubble wands stuck into the ground. Four brooms lay on the ground at his feet. He held up a basketball towards her. “Up for a game of Quidditch?”

Raven and Octavia rushed to the window to look. “Oh my god,” Raven said before running out of the apartment and into the courtyard. “Griffin, you’re on my team!”

Clarke laughed as she and Octavia ran down the stairs. “What’s this for?”

Bellamy shrugged. “You said you don’t forgive easily, and I was just kind of hoping we could get a fresh start. After all,” he grinned. “We are neighbors.”

Clarke grinned back at him before snatching the basketball from him. “Raven and I are going to crush you.” 

“Bring it,” he replied, handing her a broom. “But remember, O’s a biter.”

“Raven tackles,” Clarke said. “I’ll take our chances.”


End file.
